Fevered Truth
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: [Direct sequel to "Bloom of Doom"] Cedric looked desperately through book after book for why his magic disappeared when Goodwin found him in the library looking ill. Goodwin forced his son to Dr. Zwick who now has to keep his promise to reveal the truth to the Sorcerer.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **Sofia the First** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The summer heat this year was unbearable, Cedric mused removing the yellow ribbon around his neck and stuffing it in his robe pocket. He was in the palace library looking through the shelves for any books that could explain why he had lost his magic after nothing in his own could.

In hindsight from the time he woke up, he hadn't been able to feel his powers, the usual buzz of energy gone. After perusing a long misused section he gave up, nothing here was going to help him.

"Cedric?" someone called from the main hall of the library.

"Coming, father," Cedric answered walking to the railing to look down at the elder Sorcerer.

"Hello son," Goodwin greeted looking up, "I heard about what happened the other day," he said hands tucked in his sleeves, "I came to see how you're doing?"

Cedric was stunned, "what!?" he asked.

"I asked how you're doing and I get a question in reply," Goodwin remarked with a smirk.

"Sorry father, I'm...alright," Cedric said, "the heat is getting to me today."

"It is a bit warm," Goodwin agreed, "come on down and let's get something to drink, we need to talk."

' _That doesn't sound good_ ,' Cedric thought, making his way to the stairway leading to the library entrance.

As Cedric walked down the stairs the ever-present tap of his cane, had the smirky smile Goodwin wore turning into a frown.

"What did I do now?" Cedric asked seeing the scowl and thinking it directed towards him.

"Nothing, well not nothing, it's of a different nature them what your thinking," Goodwin told him, meeting his son at the stair landing, "are you sure your alright? You seem a bit feverish."

"Oh, running around looking through books in the middle of summer can do that," Cedric laughed brushing it aside.

A moment after he said that, the cold touch of his father's hand was upon his forehead, "father, what are you doing?" he asked pushing it away.

"Cedric your burning," Goodwin stated.

"It's just the summer heat…"

"No son this is beyond that, come I am taking you to the doctor," Goodwin said taking Cedric's arm.

"No, not him I do not need to be dealing with that man today," Cedric told his father pulling free.

"If your mother were here I would take you to her, but alas she is not, so Zwick it is," Goodwin said pulling his wand free from his sleeve, "if walking there is out then magic we will use."

Goodwin waved the wand and both Cedric, and he disappeared in a puff of red smoke, only to reappear a moment later in the hall outside the medical ward. Cedric leaned heavily on his cane as he swayed a bit, nausea washing over him.

"See you are ill," Goodwin said as he steadied his son, before leading him into the room.

Zwick was working on a guardsmen ankle and reprimanding a second when the door creaked open. He stole a look between sentences and pushed the remaining words away.

"Alright, you are to spend the rest of the day in bed, here is a note for Miles and you are to make sure he gets there," Zwick ordered ushering them out, "you look like death warmed over," he said to the Sorcerer.

"I'm so not in the mood for this," Cedric hissed trying to turn away.

"Neither am I, but your here for a reason, so come along," Zwick told him taking his arm, "Goodwin sir would you please close the door and lock it."

"Lock it!? Whatever for?"

"Please do as I ask, it'll make sense in a few moments," Zwick said, he leads Cedric over to an exam table, "alright sit here for a moment," he told the younger Sorcerer.

Zwick wandered to the back of the room and pulled a small black bag from one the drawers; it made a metallic type sound as he moved it.

"What are you doing?" Goodwin asked as he came to stand by his son.

"A little test to confirm a hunch," Zwick said pulling a string of beads from the bag. He clasped the ends together, "put this on," he said handing the necklace to Cedric.

"Why?"

Zwick sighed, "because I need to know the stability of your magic," he said plainly.

"What!?" both Cedric and Goodwin asked.

"If I'm right this is a flare of the same fever you fought well unconscious, I had thought it broke, but you must have done something to aggravate it,' Zwick explained, "I'm going to guess you tried using both Rune magic and your wand?"

Cedric gave the man a confused look, "how did…"

"I'm hoping your magic stabilized on its own, and this fever is just that a fever, but I won't know for sure if you don't put this on," Zwick ordered.

Cedric handed his father his cane before reluctantly taking the string of beads and placed them around his neck. The brown glassy beads turned a shade of purple with a swirl of white.

"Damn," Zwick swore dashing over to the same drawer he had gotten the beads.

"What happened?" Goodwin asked.

Zwick didn't answer; instead, he withdrew a vile of a pale blue liquid, he rushed back to the men and handed it to Cedric, "alright drink this," he ordered.

"No, I humored you with the necklace, but I am most definitely not drinking that," Cedric snapped, pushing it away.

"By the stars man, you need to let people help you. I know for many years that was not something you experienced, but that has changed and so have you," Zwick almost yelled, "you're a child born of two worlds. Rune and Enchancian, you hold the magic of both, and they are fighting for supremacy, and it won't matter which wins if your body is unable to withstand the struggle."

Zwick took Cedric's hand and shoved the vile in his hand, "two options are before you, reject the potion and be dead within a month from your magic tearing itself apart or take it and let me stabilize your magic." Zwick laid out before him, "the choice is yours, though I think a certain Princess would be devastated by one of those options."

"Now wait a damn minute," Goodwin bellowed, "I don't know who you think you are, but there is no way I will let my son listen to such nonsense."

"That's enough father," Cedric interjected, "how do you know anything about my magic?"

"I can use Rune's as well," Zwick said summoning a gold Rune in his hand, "now drink or not?"

Cedric uncorked the vile and downed the contents, as Goodwin stared dumbfounded at the doctor, "this is why I wanted the door locked," Zwick hissed at the man.

"That is awful," Cedric said handing the empty vile back to the doctor, "what is it?"

"It's not supposed to, it medicine a numbing agent the process of rearranging one's internal magical pathways is excruciatingly painful," Zwick explained.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Goodwin exclaimed, "tell me what the hell is going on, right NOW!"

"I will once the procedure is underway, it will take several hours, so take a seat and be quiet for a moment."

Goodwin pouted and crossed his arms as he glared at the doctor.

"Is tha...poshion 'posed to make me…'izzy?" Cedric slurred, cradling his head.

"Only for a little bit as it works its way through your system, lie down so I can start," Zwick said helping the younger man.

Once settled Zwick waved his hand, and three green Runes sprang to life, the center one larger than the others, a set of similar rings appeared around Cedric.

"You can start with the bombardment of questions anytime," Zwick said as he moved different symbols along the green ring's.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Note: Is there anything specific you want to know about Zwick? Leave a comment or PM me. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **Sofia the First** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Goodwin glanced at the door before pulling over a chair and sitting, "I should report you to the King, but my son chose to trust you so I'll humor this situation, I highly doubt you'd let me leave."

"You can leave anytime. I can't stop you. All my...Aether," Zwick hesitated, "is being poured into this spell," he said a smirk forming, "if your son is any indicator, you're stubborn and curious about what's happening. That's why you won't leave."

"It's not the only reason," Goodwin sighed.

"I understand your anxiety, my children have had this done, I wish they had let me do it myself though," he muttered the last part though it was still loud enough for Goodwin to hear.

"You have children?"

"Yep, as one peachy Princess found out, by my slip of the tongue," Zwick chuckled.

"It seems the young girl know more than most," Goodwin inquired, "how many may I ask?"

"That she does," Zwick said, "I have 17 my youngest would have just turned five last week.

"17!?" Goodwin belted, "my God man you must have started quite young, or are gifted with many multiples!"

A deep hearty laugh escaped Zwick at the man's reaction, "no, no I'm actually considered on the older side to be having children, and there is only one set of twins," he explained, "dear me I'm a charter box I suggest if you want straight answers you keep going. I have no mental capacity to be forming lies, right now."

"Well, then we can discuss family later, tell me about this spell-procedure thing you're doing?"

"Now there is a question I'm interested in as well," Cedric stated still a bit groggy.

"You came out of that faster than I thought," Zwick said, "so as I briefly said, I'll be realigning your magic channels, think of it this way. Almost everyone is born with the ability to store magic internally like a reservoir of water, and when they need to use it, a trickle of magic flows through a chain of canals before ultimately being released via an item of some kind or by hand."

"You on the other side have in a sense two reservoirs of magic, and they can't be combined like water and oil, so at some point, your body figured out how to balance between the magic's, but after draining those reserves to the point you did each is trying to replenish itself."

"All Sorcerers can draw in Aether, Cedric told us before that Rune magic does the same thing, " Goodwin spoke, "our world is full of it, why would there be a problem of this nature?"

"It shouldn't have been, Cedric has a natural balance already because of being a Blood Bound…I'll get to that in a minute...but when a Rune Mage uses their life force their magic goes into a state of rest so their body can recover. The power he received from your line doesn't have that restriction, so it was still drawing in Aether. When he tried using it than using his wand, the Rune reservoir woke up and thinking the Aether being drawn in was because the body had healed and began devouring the other source of magic to replenish itself."

"If that is the case, why didn't this happen sooner?" Cedric asked.

"I did say you had a natural balance, some folk are just like that, " Zwick said, "it was my fault I let you leave on that trip without giving you a warning to not use your magic, but this is fixable. Thank goodness."

"That makes sense," Cedric said, "now explain a Blood Bound."

"A 'Blood Bound' is someone who is given knowledge or more the innate ability on how to use their magic by a ritual the parent performs," Zwick explained. "It allows them to learn more spells at a faster pace because the parent loses their ability to use that magic, so the child receives it at an older age on average."

"My grandfather said it was passed every other generation…"

"Yea...number one reason why Blood Bound magic is outdated," Zwick interrupted.

"I've been studying magic the vast majority of my life," Goodwin said, "I've never heard of Rune Mages or anything related. How is it you know so much about it? On top of being able to tend to someone with this power?" he asked.

"That would be because Rune magic has its roots, not in this realm, but in mine," Zwick stated plainly.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry it's on the shorter side. Hope you still enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **Sofia the First** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"As in the Mystic Islands?" Cedric questioned.

"No...kind of...well like the Mystic Islands my realm is full of magic. Even those who are born without magic or can't become a certified Magic Caster has charms to fall back on. Like the Mystic Islands my realm which is called Domhan* is accessible only by way of a portal ours is called 'The Gate of Nine Pillars'*...

"The Gate of Nine Pillars!?" Goodwin interrupted an eyebrow raised at the title.

"Yes I know I'm not the one who named it, but the elders are against changing it, have been for 20 generations," Zwick agreed.

The green runes flickered for a moment as Zwick swayed before holding strong again, the man took a deep breath, his hands though were starting to shake.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked.

"I'll be fine once this is done," Zwick replied.

"So that's a no," Cedric said, "perhaps a break…

"Once started this spell cannot be deactivated, I did this on a daily basis, before coming here. It just takes a lot out of me is all."

"Even the most powerful Sorcerer can't keep that up for long, " Goodwin said.

"Usually this is done with six people, two that perform the spell well the other four take turns feeding magic energy into them, so they don't run out," Zwick explained, "unlike them, I keep multiple charms on me that I store Mana in...Aether I mean."

"If you're truly from another realm it would make sense there would be another term for the same thing," Cedric commented, "but why in the world would you not take the help? You were yelling at me about that very thing."

Zwick hesitated, "Um...I hate the feeling of foreign magic being poured into my body," he said, "I know its a stupid reason."

"It sounds like an excellent reason to me," Goodwin chimed, "I'm inclined to agree with Cedric despite my agreement."

"Ya, you'd think after a hundred and fifteen years of it though I would have gotten used to it," Zwick said with a chuckle.

"What!?" "Did you say a hundred and fifteen!?" Cedric and Goodwin exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes," Zwick agreed, "why is that a such a shock...oh right the average lifespan of someone in this realm is between 70 and 80," he yawned, "in Domhan it's between 250 and 300."

"Now I'm even more curious," Cedric started, "how old are you? If I may ask."

"I'll be a hundred and seventy next month," Zwick replied another yawn escaping him, "a few more moments and I'll be done, a few things before then as I will promptly go to sleep afterward."

"You'll need to stay in bed to rest for a week at least, it will put your initial recovery on hold, but it's a necessary evil, second no using magic during that time, third no eating or drinking the rest of today and only a light breakfast in the morning and forth this is not for you. I'll be asleep for a few days if you need to explain to the King why please don't let anyone else find out. Oh and tell Princess Sofia I kept my promise."

With that, the green runes extinguished themselves and Zwick collapsed. Goodwin came around to see if he hurt himself in the fall.

Cedric was pulling himself into a seated position his back giving protest after being laid out on a hard surface for so long.

"Well son," Goodwin called, "do we tell the King?" he asked.

* * *

Come the following afternoon Roland was livid for not receiving a report sooner on the 'truth' of why his Sorcerer and Doctor we're both out of commission until further notice.

"A magic mishap was all you had to tell me!" Roland bellowed as he paced in Cedric's workshop, "instead I have to be left to worry why my physician AND Sorcerer are both laid up and unconscious."

"I offer my deepest apologies for not informing you earlier," Goodwin said, "I thought it best to make sure the situation was stable before telling you. I didn't want to make thing worse by giving you a report filled with partial fact."

Roland took a deep breath his back to the older man, "I will forgive this transgression, but let it be known, no matter the situation, no matter the stability I am to be informed immediately!" he said stressing the last word.

"Understood, Your Majesty," Goodwin said with a deep bow.

Roland left the tower muttering something about needing a glass of wine; Goodwin waited a moment longer before venturing up to his son's room.

"Cedric?" he called knocking.

"I take it the plan worked?" Cedric asked.

"Yes surprising, I can't believe he bought you were miscasting a spell that knocked both you and Dr. Zwick out," Goodwin stated.

"Honestly father are you surprised, what with my reputation and all," Cedric retorted.

"Yes, I know, dear Calista will be in pieces when she gets here tomorrow and the Princess...thank goodness she is on vacation right now with her mother and sibling," Goodwin mused.

"I know it's a mess," Cedric agreed, "but we want answers and if the King finds out what Zwick is then those questions will go out the window."

"One of my first is if he had stores of Aether like he said why did he fall unconscious leaving us in this situation."

"That among many other…

"Oh Goodwin, dear, I'm back," Winifred sang from the main workshop.

"Oh, your mother I forgot," Goodwin whispered whipping around and flying out of the room and down the stairs.

Cedric breached himself for what was to come as he settled back in his bed, Winifred's voice echoed around the brickwork as she bounded up the stairs.

Being evil was one thing, but being evil to your mother made Cedric wish this never had to happen.

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: That's it, sorry it took SO long! Keep an eye out for my next story ' **Misery Mist'** it'll be a bit longer than a two or three shot and it will have the return of Megumi.


End file.
